


All night long I’ve held your hand.

by Kaesteranya



Series: Widows & Divorcees [6]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By his bedside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All night long I’ve held your hand.

As she sat there at his bedside with his hand slipped between her own, Yukari Takeba had found herself thinking about the last time something like that had happened, with her in a chair by a bed and him sleeping like a log and her again, worrying about it. When he had woken up back then, she had not been willing to admit to herself how much it had relieved her, to hear that soft intake of breath, to see him opening his eyes. Back then, it had embarrassed her, how she had proceeded to fill the hospital room with useless words and look back to see him just watching her with that sort of confused look that indicated that he was just too polite to ask her what she was really getting at. He always had been the quiet type, the listener, the comforting presence just to her left, calmly pretending to blow his head away each and every time in order to destroy their enemies. Those were the things Yukari told herself that night, in order to keep from thinking of the possibility that maybe, this time, it would be different. She resolved, as she kissed his cheek and stepped out to take a shower, that she would tease him for his silence when he woke up.

  
The next day, after a team of the best doctors in the city and specialists from the Kirijo Group had taken a look and stepped out to quietly inform SEES that Minato Arisato wasn’t ever going to open his eyes, Yukari went back to his room, pulled up a chair and took hold of his hand again. She watched him, recalled that hospital room of months past, ignored the faint pulse beneath the skin of his wrist, and tried to remember the exact sound and cadence of his voice.  



End file.
